


Haunted House

by mistressterably



Category: Peter Capaldi - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Facebook prompt fill - just in time for Hallowe'en, Peter visits a haunted house with his lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunted House

Peter pulled on one of his favourite skeleton t-shirts, dark jeans and a dark blue jacket. The text she had sent to him just said: Haunted House after dark. Be prepared. It was the sort of text that she loved to send to him to confuse him. It also meant that she would push him to do something he wouldn’t normally do. She hadn’t mentioned a costume so he just went with the theme. Doing up his black boots, Peter stood and grabbed his car keys. 

Driving through the streets, he soon left the city and was in the countryside. A large house had been given over to a haunted house theme. He saw her car in the lot and parked beside it. She got out as he pulled up and he bit his lip in anticipation. She had done her hair up in deep black, dark makeup, long black gloves on her hands and a flowing black dress. Approaching her, he kissed her on the cheek. ‘You didn’t mention a costume.’

‘I knew you’d dress appropriately.’ Her hand was placed on the center of his chest right on the large skeletal hand print. ‘You haven’t disappointed.’

‘Good.’ Peter said and made to kiss her lips but she pulled away, teasing him. With her hand on his, she lead him to the door of the haunted house. 

‘It’s close to closing time, you’ll have to make your tour quick. Lights go on prompt at 10 pm.’

‘So early.’ Peter mumbled.

‘School night. We stay open later Friday and Saturday nights only.’ Money handed over, she was guiding him in through the front door.

A heavy, low music played in the background setting a dark mood in the dimly lit corridor. There were strategically placed cobwebs and chill breezes to make them move as the floors creaked under their feet. Opening one door, a skeletal hand reached out towards them causing her to back up against Peter. He held her in his arms a moment, feeling her heart hammer in her chest from the fright. He snuck in a soft kiss and nibble on her neck making her shiver in a different way. He was enjoying the mood and effects as they made their way. They made their way up the creaking stairs, Peter following behind and enjoying the view of her backside. 

The upstairs was in a more witchy theme and the background sounds became more of a cackling. One room invited them to sit at a mock seance so Peter bit and sat at the table beside her, holding her hand. The lights went out quickly and it went absolutely silent except for a low droning noise. Peter arched an eyebrow at the obvious fakery but her hand was gripping his. He figured he could turn the tables on her. Quietly turning in the chair towards her, his hand still holding hers as if he hadn’t moved. With his free hand he lightly brushed the lower part of her dress as if a breeze was blowing across it. The motion made her jump and fight back a squeal of fright. 

‘Did you feel that?’ Peter asked as if he had felt something himself.

‘Let’s go to the next room.’ She was up quickly from the table and Peter, trying not to chuckle, followed her. She was really getting into the spirit he thought. Further along the corridor of the upper rooms, the found themselves in another room that was glowing green and bubbling pot in the center of the room. An automated hand stirred the pot and a witch’s voice invited them to drink of the toad spittle concoction. Peter passed but she sampled it and then gagged. 

They had yet to come across anyone else in the haunted house and by the time they were heading down the stairs they found the way seemingly blocked by a mass of webbing. Peter stepped around her to try and find the way through. She was holding close to him with her arms around him. 

‘Can’t find a way through,’ Peter said quietly. ‘It’s too sticky.’

‘What do we do? We really can’t go back, it’ll make it look like we’re frightened.’

‘We can’t have that can we?’ Peter mocked her lightly, earning a little pinch to his stomach in retaliation from her. 

‘No going back.’ She said. 

‘We could take our time, they did say the lights came on when they’re closing.’

‘That’s a bit of time to go.’

‘I know.’ Peter said cheekily and turned to face her on the landing. ‘Spend that time much more productively.’ His long fingers felt almost like a skeleton’s hand on her face it seemed to her as she jumped slightly as his touch. Then he was kissing her softly until she responded. 

‘Peter,’ She murmured his name between his quick kisses on her lips. 

‘Shh, there’s no one else around. We would have run into them by now.’ Peter stroked her cheeks with his thumbs before his pressed his lips against hers again, this time more adamant in slipping his tongue between them. Her lips parted for him and letting him inside. Her hands made their way under his jacket and up under his t-shirt. He could feel the fabric of her long gloves on his skin. Deep in his throat he made a soft growling noise as he became more aroused by her touch. 

With a gentle urging, Peter guided her back against the wall of the stair landing. They were momentarily brought back to the reality of their surroundings when a dancing ghost figure moaned and shook in the air. They moved a short distance from it and the mechanical ghost stopped it’s supposedly spooky antics to leave them to kiss one another again. Away from the sticky web and the ghost, Peter was able to concentrate on his lover. Moving down from her lips, he kissed her throat and then her neck. Her hands were sliding up under his t-shirt over his chest. 

She purred as his lips explored lower towards her cleavage, his lips tickling the sensitive skin between her breasts. There was just the slightest hint of her perfume mixed with her natural scent. He was fully aroused now and pressing against her. In spite of her long dress with it’s many black layers, she could feel his erection against her thigh. ‘Lover,’ She breathed softly as her fingers were tugging his shirt upwards to make him shiver slightly in the cool air. He straightened up to kiss her hot lips again with more passion. With his jacket preventing her from getting his t-shirt off she turned her attention to the slim black belt at his waist. 

Peter didn’t try to fight her undressing of him but helped her get the belt undone. The button undone and the zip down, her be-gloved hand was wrapping around his shaft. The slightly rough fabric of the glove was a different sensation for him and he could already feel himself quiver in anticipation. He sighed as she drew him out of his trousers completely to stroke him properly. He grunted as she squeezed him a little harder and teasing pre-ejaculate from his engorged tip. ‘Lover..’ He growled in her neck, nipping at her soft skin. She kept up her handiwork until he wanted nothing more than to be inside her. Her dress was long and flowing and difficult for him to get past but his long fingers managed to pull it up and bundled in his grip. His lover took over and drew him towards her and then, exhaling from the pleasure of being inside his lover, Peter began to move his hips, arching them towards her and she rocked against him. 

The sex wasn’t frenzied but it wasn’t slow either. Instead there was a mutual urgency and need in that moment. Her hands were inside his jeans, nails digging into his buttocks as she pulled him towards her and he was pushing into her. His movements had her moaning and bumping against the wall. They ignored the ghost when it got set off by their energetic thrusting. ‘Peter! Oh my, don’t stop!’ She was panting with desire now and he was breathing hard against her ear and cheek. 

‘Lover! Ah, I have to.. oh sweet lord..’ Peter groaned as his orgasm neared. He was on the verge of exploding inside his lover when the lights snapped on and the announcement of the haunted house closing in the next few minutes. ‘Fuck!’ Peter hissed and thrust hard into his lover, spilling his seed inside her as she trembled against his body. He was breathing hard and fast. ‘Lover.’

‘Quickly, Peter!’ She urged him on and he increased how hard he thrust into her. Then she came with a silent gasp, holding tight onto his body. 

‘Fuck,’ Peter moaned as her vagina pulsed around his erection. ‘We’ll be caught.’ He began to ease himself out of her wetness, letting her dress fall to her ankles. Still breathing hard, he managed to straighten himself in his jeans. ‘Lover, that was…’ 

‘Get me home, Peter. I want you to finish the job properly.’ She told him, kissing him hard. 

‘With pleasure, lover.’ Peter said with a smile. His long fingers captured hers and, with the lights on, he quickly got through the sticky web and they left the haunted house.


End file.
